


Conclude

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family can be dog man, rabbity thing and a child genius and I think that's beautiful [3]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Crying, Family Fluff, M/M, Men Crying, Sam Being a Dad, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: The final part of this series!





	1. A Fulfilled Promise

“GUYS! GUYS!” Geek yells as they storm into the office. “Whoa! Where’s the fire, Geek?!” Sam asks as he stands up, ready to rush to his child's aid. “Yeah, I wanna see the fire!” Max exclaims. “It’s not a fire this time! Momma Bosco and I figured out a treatment for Alzheimers!” Geek exclaims. Max gasps. “Y-you did?!” Max asks in disbelief. “Yeah! From what we gathered, if one is diagnosed early enough, it’s possible to completely reverse and prevent any damage with the use of the treatment!” Geek explains while barely holding it together. “That’s great, Geek! I’m so proud of you!” Sam says as he ruffles Geeks hair. “Yeah, it’s- Max? Are you OK?” Geek asks Max. Max wipes the tears from his eyes. “Y-yeah! I’m just… so relieved.” Max says as his lip quivers and some traitorous tears roll down his face. 

“Come here, little buddy.” Sam says as he picks Max up and holds him close. Silent sobs wrack Max’s body as Sam pets his back. “I-I was so scared of losing y-you! I d-don’t know what I’d do w-without you!” Max confesses. “Shh. Let it out, Max.” Sam comforts as Max continues to cry in pure relief, knowing that his partner, best friend, husband, his EVERYTHING is safe from that fate. “Thank you, Geek. T-thank you so much!” Max cries. “N-no problem, Dad.” Geek croaks out, feeling just as emotional as Max. Sam brings Geek into his other arm as he begins to cry as well. The three of them don’t say anything more for a while. Just letting pure relief flow through the moment, all worries being washed away with the tears that they shed. “I’m glad I get to be an old crusty dog with you, Max.” Sam says, breaking the moment of silence. “Stop, your gonna make me cry again.” Max tearfully laughs as he wipes more tears from his eyes. “Can’t be again if you didn’t stop from the first time.” Geek points out. “Excellent point.” Max agrees as he lets another wave of tears fall. 

“So, what’s next?” Sam asks. “Momma Bosco said that she’d take care of contacting the necessary people. She’ll contact me when she hears back from them. So for now, we celebrate.” Geek answers. “I demand we have a  piñata.” Max mumbles as he cuddles into Sam. “Sure, but what will it bear the likeness of so we may smash it brutally?” Sam asks. “A brain?” Max shrugs. “Isn’t that what I just spent so long trying to save?” Geek points out. “Good point. A rotted brain?” Max tries again. “Better, but let’s keep hearing suggestions.” Geek says looking to Sam in hopes that he has an idea. Sam thinks for a moment. “A clock?” He suggests. “How metaphorical.” Max chimes. “Maybe we should put a pin in the piñata thing for now. We do have other parts of the party to plan.” Geek points out. “I say we rent a stripper pole and-” “Don’t forget that I’m here, you know, the child. The child that rather not watch their father figures do whatever it is that you plan to do with the stripper pole that you will not be renting because, again, the child is invented to this party.” Geek shoots down. 

“Aw, Man!” Max whines. “Don’t worry, little buddy. We can do that for your other birthday or something.” Sam comforts. Max kisses Sam on the cheek. “Have I ever told you I love you?” Max asks. “Hmm.... I think you brought it up every morning for awhile now.” Sam recalls. “Oh, good. Because I’m madly in love with you.” Max says casually. “My, my, what a coincidence we have here then.” Sam says. “Oh whatever could you mean by that? Please, Sam. Elaborate.” Max urges. “You see, Max. I too am hopelessly, head over heels in love with you, and I have been for a VERY long time.” Sam confess. “Oh my!” Max gasps. “Whatever shall we do?” Max asks. “If you two are done, we can talk about what kind of ice cream we shall have at this party?” Geek asks as they roll their eyes. “Hmm? Ice cream. What should we have for ice cream?” Sam mumbles to himself. “Well now you got him going! It’s gonna take all day for him to decide!” Max grumbles. “You can pick out what kinda chips we get.” Geek offers. “Not soda?” Max asks. “You know that Soda is my domain.” Geek says as she pulls out her phone to type this all down. 

“True. You and Sam should collaborate on making a new kind of float.” Max mentions offhandedly. “Well call it “Rabid Max”. It’s sell like hot cakes.” Geek jokes. “Maybe Neapolitan? But cookies and cream sounds heavenly. Then, again popsicles are nice and last longer ...” Sam continues. “He’s really going through the options, isn’t he?” Max points out. “Am I right, Geek?” Max nudges Geek. Geek doesn’t respond. “Geek?” Max asks. “Maybe just regular cola? Or we can do sparkling water and add juice. You can never go wrong with lemon-lime…” Geek lists off. Max looks at his husband and then back at his kid. “Like father, like child.” He says in wonder as they both go over their options. 

“What kind of chips should we get then?” Max asks himself. Max simply shrugs. “Can’t go wrong with all of them!” Max giggle to himself as Sam and Geek continues to go over the options for their party. “I’m gonna pick up the chips, you guys want anything?” Max asks as he heads towards the door. “Tiger? Rocky road?” Sam mumbles. “Grape? Orange? Red?” Geek lists off. “I’ll take that as a no, I guess.” Max says as he slips out the door. “Maybe I should just pick up every kind of soda and ice cream while I’m out as well.” Max says to himself. The image of Sam and Geek being amazed and happy at the sight of all the soda and ice cream they could ever want makes Max walk just a bit faster. 


	2. Award Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geek and Momma Bosco have won an reward. Geek is trying to get ready.

“Hmm?” Geek hums as he looks between two different outfits. “What’s the hold up, Geek?” Max asks as he pokes his head into Geek’s room. “I can’t decide what to wear.” Geek laments. “That’s all?” He asks. “The rides not gonna be here for an hour and a half so I can take plenty of time.” Geek says. “True. But Sam wants to take some pictures of you before we go.” Max mentions. Geek sighs. “So what are you stuck between.” Max asks as he tries to see what Geeks trying to pick. “I’m stuck between this nice dress.” Geek says as she holds up a very nice and professional looking black and pink dress. “And this tux.” Geek says as he holds up a sharp tux with a green tie. “This is a tough choice, the dress is cute, but the suit is sharp.” Max points out. “I know, right?!” Geek exclaims. “If it means anything, Sam and I are wearing suits, if you wear a suit you’ll match us. We will be a trio!” Max says. 

“That’s the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Geek laughs. “True, but your father’s kind of a dork if you haven’t noticed.” Max giggles. “Yeah, I did notice that your a dork.” Geek says as they look to Max to see his reaction. “I meant Sam and you know it!” Max exclaims, going a little pink. “You walked right into it thought! How could I not take it?!” Geek laughs. Max huffs. “Fine, I’ll just go back downstairs and wait for you then.” Max says as he turns and exit through the bedroom door. Geek shakes their head as Max leaves the room.  _ “We will be a trio!”  _ Echos in Geeks head. Geek thinks back to how much their life has changed since the day they met Sam and Max. How much more… safe, they felt. How accepted they feel. How they always have a place that’s home. No… it’s not just a place. It’s more of a feeling. Sam and Max are their home.  _ “Maybe… it’s okay to be a little dorky every once in awhile…”  _ Geek thinks to himself as he holds up the suit. 

_ ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// _

“I wonder what Geek’s gonna pick.” Sam says as he plays with a camera. “I got a feeling that it's going to be the dress.” Max says while playing with his bow tie. “Why’s that?” Sam asks while putting down the camera and helps Max with his bow tie. “I mention that if she choose the dress they would match us. They said that it was the dorkiest thing they ever heard of. So don’t be surprised if he comes down in a dress.” Max explains. “Aw shoot! I would have loved that!” Sam exclaims, disappointed at the missed family Christmas card opportunity. “Ahem. What do you guys think?” Geek asks as they decided from the stairs. “You…” Max starts. Sam gasps happily as his ears jump. “We match!” Sam cheers. “Yeah, yeah. Soak it up.” Geek says as they step off the stairs. “Family photo, family photo!” Sam exclaims as he runs to get the camera ready. Sam pulls Max over to Geek once he gets the camera set up and on a timer. “This one’s going to be this years Christmas card!” Sam exclaims as the flash goes off. “And now to get as many pictures of Geek as possible!” Sam says as he marches back over to the camera. Geek sighs internally. It’s gonna be a long photo shoot. 

** _A little over an hour later…_ **

“Sam, please, I beg of you. Please stop taking pictures.” Geek groans. “Yeah, Sam. I think you need to stop.” Max agrees. “But I’m just so-”  _ HONK! HONK!  _ “Is that our ride?” Sam asks.  _ “Oh thank goodness.”  _ Geek thinks to them self. Max looks out the window and gasps. “Holy crap its a limo!” Max exclaims. Sam rushes to the window. “It is!” Sam says, astonished. Geek hurries to the window to see what Sam and Max are talking about. Parked outside is a sleek looking limo. “Let’s not keep them waiting then.” Geek says as they make toward the exit. “Come on, Sam!” Max exclaims as he chases after Geek. “Coming! I just needed to grab the camera!’ Sam says as he grabs the camera and rushes to catch up with his husband and child. 

Once the three of them are outside they approach the limo together. “I didn’t realize they would send a limo!” Geek exclaims. “It kinda reminds me of a hearse, to be honest.” Max mentions. “... Now I can’t stop seeing this limo as a hearse. Thanks, I hate it.” Sam says. Suddenly the door on the limousine opens up, and out steps Momma Bosco. “Don’t be shy! Come on in, we gotta go and celebrate science!” Momma Bosco greets as she goes back inside the limo. “Well, I guess we don’t have anytime to waste.” Geek says as they follow Momma Bosco into the limo. “After you.” Max says as he holds the door open for Sam. “What a gentleman.” Sam says as he crawls into the limo with Max hoping in right after him. The limo takes off, heading towards its destination. “I feel like a dead body.” Max says as he looks around the interior of the limo. “I told you to eat your veggies!” Sam jokes. “So Geek, feeling excited for tonight?” Momma Bosco asks. “You know it! I can’t wait to engage in conversation with the scientific community!” Geek says. “I must warn you… this year's ceremony is going to be a bit more… viewed.” Momma Bosco confesses. “What do you mean?” Geek asks. “I mean it’s going to be televised. Thanks to our contribution a lot of people want to witness the ceremony.” Momma Bosco explains. 

“Huh.” Geek looks at the roof of the vehicle. “That’s fine.” They say as the vehicle continues it’s drive to the awards ceremony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR
> 
> So yeah, Geek decides to match Sam and Max's outfits because they love their dads (and it makes the decision between what they shall wear a whole lot easier!)


	3. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony

“I offered my son the chance to go, but he refused. Something about “government agents” and something or other. I have no clue how that boy got so paranoid.” Momma Bosco explains to Geek. “That would explain the security measures at the store when we visited last time…” Geek says as they remember seeing the army of security cameras in that store. “That’s the complete opposite of these two.” Geek gestures to Sam and Max who standing up and sticking out of the sunroof, Sam is holding Max in a sort of “I’m flying, Jack” way. “I feel like I’m in a very successful movie, Sam.” Max says in a voice of wonder. Sam doesn’t respond and just enjoys the ride with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

“So I assume when you told them about our breakthrough they took it well?” Momma Bosco asks. “More then well. Tears were shed by all parties involved.” Geek tells. “Really? She asks as she glances at Sam and Max. “I don’t really see those two as people that cry very often.” She says. “One might think that. But I learned otherwise when we went shopping for the first time. I don’t know how it even happened? They just started to cry in the middle of the mall.” Geek confesses. “Hey! I think we’re almost there!” Sam announces from the sunroof. 

“Really? How do you know?” Geek asks. “Well, I see a lot of spot lights and reporters. Also there's a red carpet!” Sam describes. “You weren’t kidding about it being busy.” Geek breaths. “Yeah, as it turns out, a lot of people want to see who figured the cure for Alzheimers. So this event is more like the Oscars than a normal science award ceremony.” Momma Bosco explains. “I can’t believe that our little Geek has already won an Oscar!” Max says as he and Sam sit back down. “I can. Geek is my talented little scientist that looks so sharp in their suit and they are growing up so fast and I- I…” Sam starts to tear up. “See what I mean?” Geek says to Momma Bosco as Sam tries not to become overwhelmed with fatherly pride. “Your right! Geek is really talented! And smart! And sassy! And-!” “OK, stop. If you keep going, Sam’s gonna actually cry.” Geek stops Max as they point to Sam who is trying to regain composure. The limousine begins to slow down. 

“Here we go.” Momma Bosco announces as the driver of the limo opens the door. Sam, Max and Geek are blinded by the flashes of cameras as they step out of the limo. “Holy underground rave light show with a side of fireworks! I wasn’t expecting this at all!” Sam exclaims. “I hope they get my good side!” Max chimes in. “Like you actually have a bad side, little buddy.” Sam retorts. “Let’s keep moving before you two end up making out in the middle of the red carpet.” Geek interrupts as they pull Sam and Max along with Momma Bosco leading the way. “Mz Bosco! Over here!” One reporter yells as they wave their arms around trying to gain her attention. “Yes? Hello?” Momma Bosco greets as she approaches the reporter. “How does it feel knowing you done humanity a great service?” The reporter asks. “It feels wonderful to have been a part of this new chapter in science and health. But you should know that I’m not the only one that made this possible. My co-scientist in this project is right over here. Hey, Geek!” Momma Bosco calls out to Geek. Geek hurries over. “Geek here was actually the one that started the project.” Momma Bosco tells. The reporter looks at Geek. “Can you tell me why you started on this project?” The reporter asks. 

Geek thinks for a moment. They can’t just say  _ “my dads time traveled one time and one of them develops Alzheimers. So my other dad asked me if I could do something about it.”,  _ that would be stupid! “One of my father's side has a history of Alzheimers. So I figured that it would be a good idea to find a way to prevent slash fix it.” Geek lies. “That’s very sweet of you now what about….”

** _A LOT of questions later…_ **

“I thought the questions would never end!” Geek sighs as they sit down in their seat. “That’s science, baby!” Momma Bosco says as she also takes her place. “When are you gonna get that award?! I saw a gold statue and I wanna climb on it!” Max whines as Sam firmly holds in him in his lap so that he doesn’t scamper off to make mischief. “Relax for a minute will ya? Just enjoy the show, little buddy.” Sam says. “What show?” Max asks. The lights dim. “This one I guess.” Sam says as spot lights swirl around the stage. “Scientist and gentle-scientist! Health care professionals of all ages! Put your hands together for the one, the only, BILLY NYNERN THE SCIENCE MMMMAAANNN!!!” An announcer announces as a man comes running on stage with upbeat sports music playing. The crowd erupts into cheers as the man waves on stage. The music dies down when Billy reaches the podium on stage. “I love you, Billy!” A woman shouts off stage as a stethoscope flies on stage landing by Billy's feet, somebody in the audience does a wolf whistle. 

“And I love you too, Madam.” Billy says as he puts the stethoscope on. “Tonight, we celebrate a triumph in the fields of both science and health care. Because Alzheimer, an awful disease that has taken many loved ones away from us, both physically and mentally, has been dealt a mortal blow. Tonight we honor two brilliant minds who have dedicated their time to finding a cure for this awful thing. Please, come up here you two!” Billy announces. 

“That’s our cue!” Momma Bosco says as she gets up. Geek gets up to follow as well. “Good luck, Geek!” Sam and Max whisper. “Thanks!” Geek thanks as they pick up the pace to stride beside Momma Bosco. The audience applauds them as they both step onto the stage. Momma Bosco and Geek both stride over to the podium where Billy is standing. Billy hands a little trophy to Momma Bosco. “Thank you.” Momma Bosco thanks into the microphone. “I thank you for the recognition. But I think you all must hear from my colleague, Geek. They are the one that started this. Not to mention at such a young age too.” Momma Bosco says as she hands geek the trophy. “Thank you, Momma Bosco. But I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did without your collaboration. So don’t forget that!” Geek says.

“I’m loving this SLS solidarity right here.” Max whispers to Sam. “What’s SLS stand for?” Sam inquiries. “Scientists that Love Science.” Max answers. “...and I would like to thank my dads, Sam and Max for supporting me.” Geek says. Sam and Max nearly burst into tears at Geek’s speech that they only caught the tail end of. “Darla!” One of the reporters yell. Geek cringes. “Please, call me Geek.” Geek insists. “Darla, why did you-?” “Call her, Geek.” Momma Bosco tells. “Darla-” “Wrong. This here, is Geek.” Momma Bosco gestures to Geek. “Darla.” The reporter says again like an ass hat. “I swear to god. If you call Geek that one more time I’m going to show you how much muscle mass one can get from carrying heavy parts around.” Momma Bosco warns. “...Darla.” The reporter says smugly, like he won something. Momma Bosco removes her earrings, rings and her necklace and hands them to Geek. “Hold onto these for me, baby.” She says in a sweet voice. Momma Bosco then lets out a battle cry as she leaps off the stage at the jerk reporter. 

The scene is too brutal to describe. Geek cringes at the sight. “So should I give these back to you during the after party or…?” Geek says unsure. Geek looks out into the audience. Then to Sam and Max. Geek gets an idea. They remember when Max made them watch cartoons with him, there was that one show with the three siblings. Geek blows a kiss to the audience. “Good night, everybody!” They exclaim as the lights dim. This is definitely a night they won’t be forgetting anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end! Thank you all for reading!


	4. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end(of this story anyways)

“Momma Bosco really didn’t need to do that for me. As much as I appreciate the concern.” Geek says as she looks up at the stars. “I was pretty awesome thought!” Max chimes as he gazes up at the havens with Geek. “Did you remember to return her jewelry?” Sam asks. “Yeah, she didn’t put on her rings though. I think her knuckles are busted up from throwing down with the weirdly rude reporter.” Geek notes. “Remind me to send her flowers and a thank you card later.” Sam asks. “Sure. From what I’ve seen on social media so far, everybody got a kick out of Momma Bosco kicking that guys butt.” Geek mentions. “I know I did!” Max giggles. “I wasn’t expecting her to jump off stage!” Sam laughs. “And I was so lost on what to do I quoted a cartoon!” Geek joins in. 

The three of them calm down after awhile. “Sam, Max?” Geek starts. “Hm?” Max hums. “Yes, Geek?” Sam says, now fully ready to listen. “Thank you.” Geek says. Sam and Max look at each other and then back at Geek. “What for?” Sam asks. “For choosing me to be your kid.” Geek finishes. “Well, if we are thanking each other… thank you for choosing us to be your dads.” Sam thanks. “NO REFUNDS OR TAKE BACKS!” Max chimes in. The trio burst into yet another fit of laughter. “... I was asked to talk to the Secretary General about global warming.” Geek mentions. “Really?” Max asks. “Yeah, I guess my latest breakthrough really put my name out there.” Geek shrugs. “Cool.” Max says looking off in thought. “Hey, Sam?” Max asks. “Yeah, little buddy?” Sam says. “Wanna have another wedding?” Max asks. “Yeah sure, I don’t see any reason not too.” Sam agrees. “Nice. By the way, you’re going to be the one in the dress this time. I wanna do the garter toss thing on you this time.” Max says with a flirty grr. “We also have several big cases next week, maybe we can squeeze wedding two electric boogaloo in somewhere.” Sam says off handedley.

“We got quite the season ahead of us, don’t we?” Max points out. “Season?” Geek asks. “Don’t worry about it.” Max waves off. Sam lets out a yawn. “Aw, Sammy! Is it beddy bye time?” Max coos. “Yeah, and I need my favorite little rabbit to fall asleep with.” Sam says as he picks up Max who simply giggles. Geek rolls his eyes and stands to follow Sam and Max inside. “You know… I can’t help but feel like this all started when you asked me to get you ice cream that one time…” Max mumbles. Whatever could Max mean by that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR  
Me: *Collapses into a pile on the floor*
> 
> AND… DONE! Thank you to everyone who has commented, kudos, liked, reblogged, or simply read this series! It’s been a crazy three and a half months! I mean… really. Thank you all so much once again for making this a positive experience for me! Feel free to ask me any questions about the fic! Either on here (ao3) or on my tumblr (which is Freelance-Magic (you can also ask anonymously on there if you are shy!)). … I will also be taking a break from writing Sam and Max fan fics for a while (I’m kinda burnt out!) BUUUTTT! I do have a Mao Mao fic in the works and I have plans for some sly cooper ones as well! (I will also be writing a birthday fic for max… again… due to him having two birthdays.)

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Geek @ Alzheimer: BEGONE THOT!
> 
> I’m back baby! So yeah, after Sam and Max week I’m back on this story! (Sorry if the wait was long!) So, yeah. Geek and Momma Bosco have done it y’all!


End file.
